In these days, liquid crystal displays have been used in various fields, for example, notebook type word processors, personal computers, electronic pocket data books, portable information terminals, amusement equipment, stationery goods, portable telephones, and the like. In particular, reflective liquid crystal displays are widely used for portable equipment.
As reflective liquid crystal displays, those having the structure followed in the order of "a first polarizer, a liquid crystal cell, a second polarizer and a reflector" (,wherein a twisted nematic (TN) cell or a super twisted nematic (STN) cell is employed as the liquid crystal cell), and those having the structure followed in the order of "a liquid crystal cell and a reflector" (, wherein a guest-host (GH) cell is employed as the liquid crystal cell) have been used.
However, their reflective liquid crystal displays can not give a sufficient bright image and a sufficient visibility of images when the images are viewed from a specific angle wherein the reflection of external light on the outermost surface, for example, on the first polarizer surface is avoided.